University of Mayhem
by SimonSeville19
Summary: Simon and his brothers are going to college and are in fo a surprise when they get there. Mixed and original couples, OCs, violence, seduction and abuse. rated T for now, may go up
1. Chapter 1: Boxes, Trips and surprises

**A/N: Well, I'm abandoning my idea of the crossover. But, I've decided to write another long story.**

**University of Mayhem**

**Chapter 1: Boxes, trips and surprises**

Simon folded the last one of his blue shirts from his closet slowly. He was trying to savor the last few moments of being in his room. He inhaled taking in the deep stale smell of the room. The smell lingering in the room was that stale smell of antiseptic. This smell lingered from the recent cleaning of every cubic centimeter in the room. He sighed and crammed the shirt tightly into the box with the others causing it to oval out a bit. Grabbing the packaging tape, he placed it on the box and sealed the box quickly sealed it, holding it together with the weight of his body. His eyes wandered about the room looking for a certain object and he smiled when his eyes landed upon a small felt tipped, black permanent marker. He reached his hand out and clutched it tightly. His hands slid to the top of the marker and he uncapped it, twisting it in his fingers. He pressed the tip to the box and, in his curly handwriting (Somewhat feminine for a male he had noted several times.) and quickly scrawled out the words "Clothes (Shirts and hoodies)". A smiled spread wide across his lips and he slowly capped the marker, replacing it to its original spot as he stood.

"Simon! Are you packed up in there?" Simon heard Alvin's familiar voice permeate the door. He felt his eyes roll as if by instinct.

"Yes Alvin, I'm just finishing up with the last of the boxes." He told Alvin. Simon smiled and lifted the boxes in his arms. He struggled with them, he had underestimated the weight of the and almost dropped them. Regaining his composure quickly, he carried the boxes and kicked his door open lightly. He immediately saw Alvin leaning against the wall outside of his room. He was, but of course, dressed in his usual red sweatshirt and red ball cap.

"Want me to give you a hand?" Alvin asked, he lowered his arms from behind his head and grabbed the box out of Simon's left arm and then took it in his own. Simon smiled and shifted the remaining box in his arms. "Simon, I just want to say thank you." Alvin said as they began to walk down the stairs.

"Alvin, you don't have to say anything, I was happy to help. And in addition, I get to have you and Theodore around for the next four years." Simon said, slowly taking each step at a time.

"Simon, you realize that I'd never have been able to get into this college without your help." Alvin said, reaching the bottom of the stairs. Simon hit the bottom at the same time.

"Alvin, I tutored you. I didn't learn the material for you. You surprised me when you said you wanted to start putting forth the effort during your sophomore year. Besides that point, your recent straight A's have managed to surprise everyone." Simon told Alvin. He smiled and started walking again.

"No Simon, you have NO idea what your tutoring has done. I'm beginning to think that I may not need your help when we get there." Alvin told him with a smile. Simon smiled in return _He'll be crawling back to me before we get halfway through the first semester._ Simon thought to himself smugly. _I have high hopes that he is able to cope on his own, but I'm not entirely sure._

"Simon," Alvin called, he pulled him from his thoughts. Simon looked at him as Alvin stared back at him confused. Alvin shook his head and opened the front door for Simon. Simon squinted as the light came into contact with his eyes. Packing was wrapping up at 4:00 in the afternoon and they had started at six in the morning. But, with packing all of the items for the three of them it took a while to fit it all in the small trailer they had rented.

"Come on boys, the sooner you guys finish packing, the sooner I can start driving and we can get to the university." Dave called from the green Ford pickup truck that was attached to the front of the trailer. Simon smiled at their father, Dave had always been proud of the three of them, but he had cried for hours in joy when all three of them had been accepted for the same college.

"Dave, the body is only capable of moving at a certain speed." Simon teased as he loaded the box into the back of the trailer. Dave rolled his eyes and then they widened as they all heard a loud crash. Simon's body went into overdrive and reacted before his mind could comprehend the situation. He body thrust forward and he dove/rolled behind a box. He only allowed his head to peak over the top of the box as he looked toward the origin of the noise, only to see Theodore underneath about four boxes. Simon calmed and he felt a smile creep across his lips. He felt his muscles relax as he took note of exactly how tense he had become.

"I'm fine!" Theodore called in a shaky voice. Alvin and Simon stood from their hiding spots behind the boxes. Simon looked at Alvin and made a note that they had reacted in the same fashion. Alvin's eyes met Simon's and Simon realized they shared the same worried expression which, slowly, morphed into a smile. Simon stepped out from behind the box and began to head towards Theodore. Simon crossed the expanse of the yard in four strides; Alvin had to almost jog to keep up with him.

"Are you alright Theodore?" Alvin asked him as he knelt beside of him. Theodore laughed shakily and the brothers knew that he had tripped on his own two feet out onto the open lawn. Simon knelt down beside Theodore and started to pick up the scattered belongings.

"Yeah, hopefully nothing is broken, on my body of in my boxes." Theodore said jokingly with a chuckle. Simon and Alvin heaved two of the boxes off top of Theodore. He smiled and stood up slowly, brushing himself off. Simon and Alvin stuffed the scattered constituents from the boxes into their prior receptacles.

"Theo, try not to hurt yourself when we get to the college ok?" Alvin said jokingly. Theodore smiled and grabbed two of the boxes to his right, at the same time Alvin and Simon had finished repacking the two boxes they had retrieved.

"Boys! Hurry your hind parts up!" Dave called from the pickup truck. The three of them collectively sighed and carried Theodore's things to the trailer.

"You can't tell Dave's excited at all can you?" Alvin asked sarcastically. Simon and Theodore shared a laugh then jumped as Dave honked the horn.

"Coming!" The three of them shouted collectively. Simon helped his brothers out of the trailer and shut the latch, locking it and double checking to make sure that it was latched correctly. He walked around to the side of the pickup, sitting in his usual seat. Dave smiled warmly at the three, Simon still felt uneasy about this experience. Dave turned the key, bringing the vehicle to life.

The uneasy feeling never left him as they slowly pulled out of the drive way. _This may be one of those times where my "sixth sense" is going to kick in and tell me when we're going to be in major trouble._ Simon looked at Alvin and noticed his face was riddled with a truly worried expression. Simon patted his older brother's leg lightly. He leaned over and put his face close to Alvin's ear "Don't worry Alvin; you're going to be fine when we get there."

"I know that, I'm just afraid that we won't know anyone there." Alvin replied quickly, throwing up a more that stereotypical defense.

"We're the Chipmunks." Simon told him. He situated himself and got comfortable. _If there's anything in life I hate, it has to be long car rides._ He thought as he closed his eyes, his thoughts danced in his head until he slowly drifted off to sleep.

***************

A force pressed against Simon's shoulder once, twice, three, four times. Simon's eyes snapped open and his arm shot out, striking a soft surface. "Keep shaking me and I'm going to rip off your arm and cram it up you sideways." Simon spat. He looked at Alvin who had been shaking him.

"You need to get up, we've arrived." Alvin whispered. Simon's eyes widened.

"You let me sleep through the whole trip?!" Simon half screamed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. His muscles had become stiff from the four hour trip. He felt his legs break free from their cramped prison. Alvin climbed out of the car on the other side of the truck. Simon sat up and looked around. The campus scenery was nice, and the sight of the families was a relief. He hadn't seen that many people and their families unloading their luggage for a long time. He lifted the latch on the door to unlock it. Simon opened the door and slid out. The light hit him a lot harder than he thought it would.

"Simon, come help us unload." Dave's voice called. Simon yawned and walked around the back slowly. Dave unlocked the padlock as soon as he rounded the corner. Simon helped Dave open the back of the trailer.

"You know, I have to agree with Alvin, it is kind of upsetting that we won't know anyone here." Simon said as the door hit the ground. As soon as the trailer door hit the ground, a familiar voice pierced his ears.

"Don't worry about that, you'll know some people." Said the familiar voice as Simon looked up and his jaw dropped.

"Jeanette?"" He almost screamed. He sprang up from his box and wrapped his arms around her. Her familiar scent, the scent of lavender and lilacs filled his nostrils.

"Hi Simon, it's not just me either." Jeanette said with a smiled as she stepped away from him. "my sisters are here too." She explained.

Simon's eyes lit up, he knew Alvin and Theodore would be happy. As if on cue with his thoughts, both Simon and Jeanette's siblings stepped up to their sides. Simon smiled and looked at them all "well, we ARE family, best we stick together. He said as they stepped forward

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_Get up ev'rybody and sing_

_Ev'ryone can see we're together_

_As we walk on by_

_(FLY!) and we fly just like birds of a feather_

_I won't tell no lie_

_(ALL!) all of the people around us they say_

_Can they be that close_

_Just let me state for the record_

_We're giving love in a family dose_

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_Get up ev'rybody and sing_

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_Get up ev'rybody and sing_

_Living life is fun and we've just begun_

_To get our share of the world's delights_

_(HIGH!) high hopes we have for the future_

_And our goal's in sight_

_(WE!) no we don't get depressed_

_Here's what we call our golden rule_

_Have faith in you and the things you do_

_You won't go wrong_

_This is our family Jewel_

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_Get up ev'rybody and sing_

Simon and Jeanette danced together through most of the song, enjoying the closeness but not getting to close to each other. Alvin and Eleanor danced and Simon noted Alvin had his hands on her his more than once. Theodore and Brittany danced together but there seemed to be an awkwardness between them that Simon couldn't pinpoint.

Simon and Jeanette smiled before their families pulled them apart and they returned to their luggage.

**A/N: I would just like to point out that I hate copying stuff that I've handwritten, it's taken me 4 days to type it, but! Please tell me what you think. I love your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pens, Pencils and homework

**A/N: I'm so glad that I'm back on the writing circuit. I need your guys reviews and I'm accepting readers suggestions for this story, and though I'm stealing the idea from a few other authors (Mpkio2) I'm going to be putting together an album of songs that are featured in this story. I will be putting up a link to it in my profile when this story is finished.**

**University of Mayhem**

**Chapter 2: Pens, pencils and homework**

Simon sat on his twin bed, staring at his hands. The day had been extremely uneventful after the initial packing of clothing and such. Simon clenched and unclenched his hands several times and rubbed the sweat off of the back of his neck. He heard a clock in the hallway click the seconds by without meaning. _ As days pass into nights_. Simon thought as his memory quoted a poem he heard, what felt like centuries ago. He looked up from his hands and screamed, falling backward. As he brought his face up he had come within two inches of Alvin's face. He had somehow snuck in under Simon's surveillance and gotten close enough to him to break his personal space bubble. "Alvin…I'm….going….to…KILL you!" Simon spat as he sat up and glared at him.

Alvin scooted out of Simon's arm's reach and sat back on his bed. "Gosh, is that really the way to thank someone who's brought you your school schedule?" Alvin asked holding up a single white folded piece of computer paper. Simon's eyes widened and he reached his hands out and snatched it from Alvin. He cradled it against his chest. He smiled at Alvin whose eyebrow was cocked up in a confused manner. Simon smiled and looked down at the paper that was recoiled within the folds of his fingers. He felt his stomach do back flips as he unfolded the paper. He looked down his schedule and sighed.

"Just as I thought, easy classes, I think the only thing I'll actually have to think in is Acting 1… wait! Acting?" Simon asked incredulously. Alvin looked at him again with his cocked eyebrow and licked his top lip nervously. "Why in the world would I have a course in Acting? It's not even anywhere close to being part of the curriculum required for my degree." Simon said as he continuously flipped the paper in all directions, as if; with one strand one hope that the course would vanish from the paper. He heard Alvin clear his throat quietly, almost inaudibly. Simon looked up at him and his eyes were sparkling with flames.

"I saw that Jeanette was signed up for that course this semester and I thought I would sign you up for the same class." Alvin admitted. Simon's hearing went static; he was going to be in the same class as Jeanette… Jeanette…she was the epitome of beauty in Simon's eyes. How was he supposed to be in a class that was full interaction, when in high school he couldn't even look at her without having a panic attack? Simon looked up at Alvin who kept talking and swallowed. His throat had gone dry. His hearing returned as Alvin finished talking.

"So, I think we're going to have a good time at the college." Alvin said with a smile. Simon nodded and Alvin stood from his bed, walking over, he placed a hand on Simon's shoulder. "You need to calm down; you have nothing to worry about. Jeanette will finally see what kind of a guy you are." Alvin told him with a smile. He relinquished his hand from Simon's shoulder.

"Jeanette hardly knows I exist." Simon said, he drew his knees to his chest and curled into a ball. Alvin sat beside him and rubbed his hand up and down his spine. Simon looked around the room; it all seemed way too real for him. Simon shuffled around and sat beside Alvin. He turned and looked at Alvin. "You really think that I have this?" Simon asked. Alvin's smile went from small to practically ear to ear. "You know I don't like that look."

"And you know that I don't care." Alvin said with a chuckle. Alvin slid from Simon's bed and walked the four steps from Simon's bed and opened Simon's closet. "Just take my advice this time." He told him. Alvin dove into Simon's closet and started tossing random objects from the depths of the space.

"Allll-Viiiin!" Simon screamed, hopping up off of the bed. Alvin sat back and looked at Simon curiously.

"Yes Dave?" He asked confused. Simon took a second a processed the thought. He had sounded like Dave, but was that necessarily a bad thing? He shook his head and glared angrily at Alvin.

"What are you doing in there anyway?" Simon asked, eyeing Alvin suspiciously as he withdrew from the closet. Alvin tossed him a blue dress shirt, black pants, black belt and an old dark blue tie that Simon had bought in his freshman year of high school. Simon had bought it for the homecoming, but never used it because he never got the courage to ask courage. By the by, Simon abandoned all of his dress clothes because he never went anywhere special with someone for a long time. Simon stared at the clothes and a smile crossed his lips.

"You need to dress up; you're going to go impress Jeanette." Alvin told him as he put the stuff on his bed. Simon put his glasses on the bed and then pulled his shirt over his head.

"I'm going to be leaving; will you be able to handle yourself?" Simon asked. Alvin gave him a smile as Simon finished dressing. Simon took a look in the mirror and sighed. He flashed Alvin another quick smile and then rushed out the door. The day had turned to evening, a chill beginning to come into the air. Simon descended the stairs from their dorm and into the street. Simon began to look around for Jeanette's room. While looking to the left he ran right into someone and heard a soft scream and a thud as she hit the ground. Simon gasped and helped her up.

"I'm so sorry." She said sheepishly. Simon helped her up and got a better look at her. She came up to his chest in height and her skin was pale, with a light pink under tone. She had long brown hair that draped over her shoulders. Her eyes avoided his gaze.

"It's fine, I wasn't exactly looking where I was going." He told her with a smile. "I'm Simon, I just got here today. He smiled at he and she smiled back shyly.

"I'm Riley, I just got here today as well" She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled at him. "Would you like to… ummm… go grab a bite to eat?" She asked him. Simon smiled at her and nodded.

"It's the least I could do." He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and turned towards the cafeteria.

Simon had forgotten about Jeanette, but little did he know, someone was watching him and Riley as they walked towards their dinner.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took forever to do this; I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my grandfather since he passed as I was writing it. R.I.P. James Butler Phillips 4/27/10**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter actually takes place during chapter 2, but switches to Alvin's point of view. The following events occur after Simon has left his room.**

**University of Mayhem**

**Chapter 3: Sneaking Out and Taking Chances**

Alvin pretended to be in deep slumber as Simon took his leave of the room. Alvin waited until he heard the tell-tale sound of the door both shutting and locking. A smile crossed his lips and he threw the blanket and covers off of his bed and sat up. He could hear people in the hallway outside making a cacophony of sounds. He swung his legs to the side of the bed.

"I think that it's time to go check out the girls' dorms." Alvin said mischievously. He stood and stretched his arms. It had only been a few moments while he kept up his charade but his body had become stiff from all the activity that day. "I need to get back to working out. Maybe this school has a soccer team, why did I not check into that when I was applying for admission?" he asked himself out loud. He shrugged and grabbed his wallet off of the nightstand and shoved it deeply into his pocket and walked to the door. He glared out of the peep hole and looked around for Simon.

"These things aren't really meant for looking through." He said with a chuckle. He needed fresh air; he was beginning to make Simon-esque jokes. Alvin unlocked the door and slipped out after checking to see if he had his Droid in his pocket and finally closed the door.

Alvin looked around as he walked in a semi-rushed state. As he walked down the stairs, his eyes caught sight of Simon and he ducked behind a support beam and looked at the sight before him in total and complete shock. Simon was walking with a girl! And it wasn't Jeanette! She seemed to be having a great deal of fun. What really shocked Alvin beyond any other fact was that she seemed not to lose her smile or her vivacity when she was with Simon. She looked at him with a look or complete adoration. He saw her laugh and carry on with Simon. Alvin was confused beyond belief, but he didn't let these shenanigans deter him from his original plans. He turned and his eyes left Simon only to land a ways away from Simon on Jeanette looking on from the girls' dorms.

He smiled _Thank you so much for showing me the way to the girls' dorms Jeanette._ Alvin thought to himself. He slipped out from behind the support beam and walked towards her. Alvin saw Jeanette collapse on to a bench outside of the dorm and pull a book from her back pack and begin reading and jotting things down. Alvin attempted to sneak by Jeanette, if she took notice of him, she didn't acknowledge it. Or so he was hoping.

Jeanette looked up from her book surprised. "Alvin?" She asked, her glasses falling off the edge of her nose. Alvin caught them and put them back on for her.

"Hi Jeanette, didn't see you there at first, you gave me quite a start." He lied with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. She looked at him confused. "I'm just here to say hello to a friend." He said, turning on his heels to take his leave. She nodded and returned to her book. Alvin smiled and made his way around the outside of the dorms. He looked at all of the girls' doors. Every door had a dry-erase board on the outside with the first initial and last name of the girls staying in the dorm. _This may be a lot harder than I originally thought_. A peculiar thought arose in his mind. _What if she has a roommate? What if she doesn't want to see me or doesn't even give me the time of day? No, that won't happen… I'm Alvin Seville, she won't resist anything._

Alvin strolled slowly around the girls' dorms and constantly looked at the white boards; it took him an hour to find the exact room that Eleanor had taken up residence in. He smiled when he saw that she was the only one in her room. He took a deep breath and knocked, then leaned against the doorway and waited as he heard unlocking and the door opened, Eleanor stuck her head out and looked at Alvin. "Alvin?" He asked, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. Alvin smiled, seeing that she had taken her hair down.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." He said with a smile.

"Always with the clichés Alvin." She said with another smile. She opened her door. "Come in, please." Alvin stepped in slowly and was hit immediately with the scent of lilacs and the glow of the green in her room. Alvin leaned against the wall and looked at Eleanor. She was in a pair of green sleep shorts that were trimmed with shamrocks and a light green tank top. Her hair was let down and she sat on her bed and ran her brush through her hair several times. She looked at Alvin and smiled "So, what brings you to my humble abode?" she asked with a smile and wink. His heart skipped a beat when she winked.

"Umm… well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to spend the evening together?" he asked her, he took note that her left tank top strap fell off of her shoulder. He also took note that she wasn't wearing a bra. He swallowed and felt a bead of hot sweat run down his neck.

"I don't know, what would you want to do?" Eleanor asked, she tugged her tank top strap back up and looked at Alvin. "Are you alright Alvin?" she asked him. He swallowed and nodded. She smiled and patted the bed beside her. He cleared his throat and sat beside her. She looked at him and smiled. Alvin smiled down at her.

"So… dancing today, we've alerted the college that we're here." He said with a chuckle. She nodded and looked at him.

"It was nice dancing so close to you" she said, Alvin saw a blush cross her cheeks. She placed her hand on his thigh and he shivered. She looked at him with a devilish smile.

"You know, pardon my French and if I may be so forward, you really turned me on with those moves you danced with today." Alvin Admitted. He looked her in the eyes and leaned in towards her. She met him in the middle and the warmth of their lips touched. She leaned away from him but he leaned forward and gave her another kiss, she looked into his eyes and he wrapped his arms around her neck and the small of her back. He kissed her again, more passionately. He traced his tongue over her lips and he felt her smile. She let his tongue into her mouth and she tapped his tongue with hers. His hand pulled her shirt off over her head. He smiled down at her as he pushed her over and onto her back. She smiled up at him and she started singing as she ripped his shirt off over his head.

I was feeling done in  
Couldn't win.  
I'd only ever kissed before.

Alvin kissed her neck and started massaging her shoulders. She smiled at him and kissed his chest he smiled down at her and slipped down her shorts and smiled at the green thong that barely hung onto her.

I felt there's no use getting  
Into heavy petting  
It only leads to trouble and seat wetting.  
Now all I want to know  
Is how to go  
I've tasted blood and I want more

Eleanor unbuckled his pants and pulled them off, he held her close and kissed her neck, running his hands up and down her sides he started pressing pressure points.

I'll put up no resistance  
I want to stay the distance  
I've got an itch to scratch  
I need assistance

Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night.

Then if anything grows  
While you pose  
I'll oil you up and rub you down

And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction  
You need a friendly hand  
Oh, I need action!

As her screams echoed in the empty room, Alvin rolled off top of her and started breathing heavily. "Wow, that was…"

"Amazing" Eleanor finished, she rolled over and looked at him. "Do you treat all the girls you dance with like this?" she asked with a smile, he playfully smacked her arm and she traced over his chest with her finger. "Oh my god, you need to get back to your dorm!" she said, sitting up suddenly and covering herself. "It's curfew and you'll get in trouble if you're caught out this late." She said, Alvin saw a genuine concern in her eyes. He smiled and sat up, dressing slowly, he turned and saw her watching.

"It's easier for me to go if you don't stare the whole time." He told her jokingly. She smiled and he looked at her with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow in English." He told her as he slipped out the door.

**A/N: I'm sorry that this story has had slow progress on updating. But things are going well. I love it when you guys review **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: School is drawing to a close, so I have plenty of time to write new chapters now. So, I don't want to take too much time between chapters. So without further delay, the next chapter! This chapter goes back to Simon's point of view and returns to him and Riley.**

**University of Mayhem**

**Chapter 4: Dinner Dates and Good Times**

Simon walked beside Riley, he noticed how she always laughed at the jokes he made and couldn't help but smile. "So Riley, tell me about yourself, where are you from?" Simon asked her

She smiled and sighed "Not from big Las Angeles like you are, I'm from a small town in Ohio called Sabina, my school was surrounded by cornfields." She told him with a chuckle. Simon looked at her as she pulled the strap of her bag onto her shoulder once again

"Have you considered getting a different bag if that continuously falls off of your shoulder?" Simon asked her, she looked at him and smiled again.

"Actually, it doesn't bother me in the least bit, it's sort of became force of habit." She said, a small giggle escaped from her lips. She put her hand in front of her mouth and looked at him, he smiled and she pushed a lock of hair out of her face. "Stupid bangs! Ugh, I cut them myself the other night and now they won't stay behind my ear, it's annoying." She said as her bangs fell in front of her eyes again and she tucked them behind her ear again.

"I'm sorry, I have a friend you could talk to about some hair issues, I think she's here for cosmetology or something." Simon said, they finally reached the dining hall and swiped their student food account cards.

"Actually, I don't mind it; it's just something I deal with." Riley said as she tucked the bangs behind her ears again. Simon chuckled and they filed into line and grabbed two trays, Simon selected a slice of pizza, a small salad, an apple and a glass of cherry coke. He looked over at Riley, who simply had a salad and glass of water.

"Wow, you're gonna make me feel like a pig." Simon said with a chuckle and she frowned. "I'm kidding, you're fine." He told her, but she grabbed a double cheeseburger. He scrunched his mouth to the side, confused. She looked at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, he shook his head and smiled and her.

"Nothing." He told her as they took their seats at an empty table.

"So, what were we talking about?" She asked, attempting to open a packet of Italian dressing to no avail. Simon reached over and plucked it from her hands. He tore it open easily and handed it back to her, she shot a glare at him and poured the dressing over her salad and dug a fork into it.

"You were telling me about yourself." Simon said with a smile. She nodded after taking a bite; she wiped her mouth off and set her napkin onto the table beside her drink.

"Well, I told you where I lived, and that my school was super tiny and surrounded by corn fields." She said with a chuckle. "I had a small graduating class of one hundred and ten. I didn't make Valedictorian, but I did get to speak for the benediction. And, truthfully I have no idea how I selected this college or how I found this university, but it seemed to be a good one for acting so that's what I'm here for. Oh, and I'm dual majoring in education." She said in what seemed like a single breath. Simon deciphered everything that she had said and nodded, he took a bite of his pizza and then a small bite of his salad. "Ew, did you seriously just do that?" she asked with a horribly disgusted look on her face.

Simon looked at her puzzled and swallowed his food. "Just do what?"

"Umm… take a bite of pizza and then a bite of salad?" she asked. Simon furrowed his brow.

"Yes I did, what's wrong with that?" he asked before taking a sip of cola.

"Well, it's mixed." She said, sticking her tongue out and making a disgusted face. Simon rolled his eyes while she had her eyes closed. When she opened them, he sighed and looked at her tray. Her food wasn't touching even though she had made a mess on the tray.

"I hate to break it to you, but I'm not one of those people who's neurotic about the way my food is set upon a tray." He said, taking a bite of pizza. "And to add to that subject, it doesn't matter to me. Upon ingestion food travels down the esophagus and enters the stomach. And then it it's mixed, digested with stomach acids and then well… you know from there." He said before he took another bite of salad, just to solidify his point.

She glared at him. "I know that it all mixes, and for your information, I'm not neurotic." She said, Simon could feel the "diva-ish" finger snapping, even though she sat still as a stone. "I just don't like them to touch, and I haven't since I was… well, born." She said before taking a bite and finishing off her salad. After she swallowed, she unwrapped her cheeseburger and took a sip of her water. "It's too bad that they don't have mountain dew here. That's my favorite soda." She said and sipped another few drops of water out of the cup.

"I've always been a cherry coke person." Simon said with a chuckle. He finished his pizza and wiped his mouth off with his napkin. He looked at his salad, over half of it remained, but the apple was what he wanted and he wouldn't have room for both. He picked up the apple and took a good chunk out of it. He chewed slowly and she started in on her cheeseburger. She nibbled bits out of the edge and then took a big bite. She immediately followed with water. When she swallowed, she asked him a question that almost made him choke on a hunk of apple.

"So, is there a special girl in your life?" she asked, her eye beams at him and she fluttered her lashes. After Simon cleared his throat and managed to swallow the rest of the apple hunk, he sighed.

"Not really, I mean, there's a girl I like… her name is Jeanette, but honestly… I don't know if she knows that I exist." He told her. Riley looked at him, she seemed like she had a hurt expression on her face.

"If I was her, I'd acknowledge your existence every chance that I got." She said, her hand instantly went up to her mouth, she looked incredibly shocked. Simon saw a blush cross her face. "I'm sorry, that was way out of line." She said with a light giggle. Simon smiled.

"No, it's perfectly fine." He said, he looked at her tray and it just realized that she was finished with her food. He grabbed both of their trays and took them to the conveyor belt. He dropped them with a thud and stood against the wall. _WHAT was that?_ He thought, his chest was burning, not a painful burning, just a warm one. The images from tonight, Riley and him danced in his mind. He slowly walked back to the table and saw that she was checking her makeup in a compact and clipped it shut when he got there.

"Oh, hi." She said with a smile. She looked at him and he looked into her gray eyes.

"Hey, umm… I don't have any plans for the evening, what are you going to be up to?" he asked her. She shoved her compact deep into her purple purse and looked at him with a smile.

"You're looking at my plans." She said with a giggle. "I don't have anything to do tonight so… do you wanna hang out?" she asked, usually when someone asked Simon this question, they were bored beyond belief or forced to hang out with him. Riley seem really enthusiastic.

"I'd be happy to hang out." Simon replied instantly and with a smile. She threw her purse over her shoulder and scooted her chair back from the table and stood up. Simon was immediately at her side; they said their goodbyes to the cashier and left the dining hall.

"So, what do you want to do?" she asked with a smile, she bounced lightly in front of him, making him have to stop. Simon chuckled.

"I'm not sure, I'm sure my brother has snuck out of our room by now, and he shouldn't be back for a matter of time." Simon said, he saw Riley's eyes light up.

"I could show you my dorm room." She offered with a smile. Simon had seen this type of a smile, these smiles tended to be the most wicked and mischievous smiles that humans were able to muster. He backed down from her physically.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Riley." He told her, he saw her lower lip stick out and she batted her eyelashes. Simon twisted his mouth to the side in a contemplative manner.

_It's like she knows how I want her to act to get her to a response from me._ Simon thought. They began walking from the dining hall.

"Come on, I want to show you some pictures of me back at home." She said, smiling. She shivered as the night cold made her shiver. She wrapped her arms around Simon's arm and held him close. He smiled at her.

"The least I can do is walk you to your dorm." Simon said to her as they headed towards Riley's room.

**A/N: Well, I didn't think I'd be able to accurately portray Riley as vividly as I did, but somehow… I did lol. Be on the lookout for the next chapter, it will be from Theodore's point of view, the following day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry, I promised my readers a constantly updated story, I've had a lot going on lately, but I'm going to start writing again. No I have a super big announcement. I'm going to be writing a fourth installment to the 'Lives' Series. And now, onto the story!**

**University of Mayhem**

**Chapter 5: Virtues, Friendship and Taking Stands**

Theodore took his place in the lecture hall. He had woken a little late this morning and his stomach was uneasy. He grabbed a seat in between Brittany and some boy he'd never met. Theodore didn't make eye contact with him. He took notice that Brittany was fixing her makeup and was texting someone at the same time. He rolled his eyes and took his books out of his backpack and sat them on the table. He looked past Brittany and saw Eleanor sitting beside her and took notice of Alvin's hand on her thigh. His eyes widened and he looked up at Alvin and saw him smile and wink at him. _Why? _Was the only thought that ran through his mind as he shook his head. He looked again and saw a strange girl with her arm wrapped around the shoulder of Simon. Simon seemed annoyed and confused at the same time. She kept talking to him and running her finger in a circle on his shoulder and poking his neck.

Theodore took a moment to look at his girl. She wore a low cut white top with a black shrug and a mini skirt that looked like someone put a strip of black duct tape over her legs. He shuddered and looked at Jeanette who sat beside the other girl. Theodore felt awful for Jeanette, having to sit by that… that thing that was clinging to Simon like he was a life line. Theodore shuddered at the thought. _Jeanette deserves Simon more than that girl ever will._ Theodore brought his attention back to Brittany who, he noticed, was applying a lot of makeup to one eye. He looked at her closely.

"Brittany?" Theodore asked. She stopped what she was doing and froze like she'd been caught committing a crime.

"Y…yes Theodore?" She asked, turning to look at him. Theodore looked at where she'd applied makeup and saw a plain as day bruise around her eye.

"Oh my GOD, Brittany…" Theodore grabbed her hand and pulled her close so they could whisper "What happened?" He asked her in a worried fashion. She looked away from him and then looked around the room almost as if she was trying to find someone.

"It's nothing Theodore, I just… I tripped is all." She said in an obvious lie.

"Brittany, you know you can't lie to me." Theodore told her, she looked in his eyes, there was fear, and she was drawn away from him by the buzzing of her phone. "Look, Theo, I'll talk to you later, I have to answer this text message or Justin will… I just need to answer." She told him, he took notice that her hand subconsciously rubbed her eye as she read the text message. She sighed and responded. Theodore crossed his arms and sighed. He rolled his eyes. _Great, now I'm annoyed._ He thought. He flipped open his book and started reading the first few pages. The entire lecture hall quieted as the professor came in. He slammed the door he walked through and upon looking at him; Theodore was instantly reminded of professor Snape from the Harry Potter books. It was probably the fact that he was wearing long black robes and he had long stringy black hair.

"Good morning!" he called into the auditorium, he had a thick British accent and Theodore clamped a hand over his mouth and attempted to suppress a laughing fit. Brittany looked at him awkwardly and Theodore mouthed the word 'Snape' and her and she looked and attempted to suppress giggling. "My name," The professor said, pulling down a chalk board and writing some script. "Is Professor Darius Ravencroft." He said. There were several students that were chuckling and giggling. Professor Ravencroft turned around and slammed a book down on the desk in the front of the hall.

"You!" He said, pointing into the hall. Everyone looked to where he was pointing and the back row gasped when Simon stood up.

"Yes?" he asked, leaning forward

"Quote me your favorite Shakespeare quote." Professor Ravencroft commanded him. Simon stuck his tongue out and shook his head. _Simon hates Shakespeare_, thought Theodore as he chuckled inwardly.

" Night's swift dragons cut the clouds full fast, And yonder shines Aurora's harbinger; At whose approach, ghosts, wandering here and there, Troop home to churchyards. Midsummer's Night Dream" Simon said "I've read the play over forty times, not by choice, I find Shakespeare over rated and weak in his plays at best." He smiled and sat down.

Professor Ravencroft clapped his hands and wrote something in a book. "Congratulations, you're the first student I've had in the past fifteen years that has spoken out against Shakespeare; you just got an 'A' for your first assignment. The rest of you though, Read the first ten pages in your book and by tomorrow turn in a two paragraph analysis of that segment." He wrote the assignment on the on the chalk board and the students in the hall glared at him. Theodore saw Simon shrink down in his chair, only to be comforted by the girl that was hanging all over him. The professor dismissed them early after passing out the class syllabus.

Theodore grabbed Brittany by the hand after she walked out and pulled her over to him and away from everyone else. "Okay Britt, you told me that you would tell me later, so it's later. Spill." Theodore told her, crossing his arms. Brittany didn't make eye contact with him.

"Theodore, it's… it's nothing really to be worried about." She looked up and saw him crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"I don't think so, Brittany, I'm not leaving until I get a real explanation." Theodore told her with a determined look on his face. She sighed and looked at him again.

"Theodore I can't tell you, I'll be in trouble with Justin and… I've already said too much, I need to get back to my dorm before he wakes up. If I don't," Theodore saw her hand shoot up to her black eye. Theodore felt a twinge of pain in his chest.

"Brittany…" Theodore said sadly.

"Look Theodore, I don't need help, I've got everything covered, now… Justin had a big night with a lot of drinks and if I'm not back with breakfast for him, he's going to be mad." She said, Theodore reached up to stop Brittany and spun her around. She opened her mouth to stop him, but he retorted with singing.

We don't have time left to regret (hold on)  
It will take more than common sense (hold on)  
So stop your wondering take a stand (hold on)  
There's more to life than just to live (hold on)

'cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

One single smile a helping hand  
It's not that hard to be a friend  
So don't give up stand 'til the end  
There's more to life than just to live

'cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When it falls apart  
And your feeling lost  
All your hope is gone  
don't forget to hold on, hold on

'cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on

'cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on 

Theodore looked into Brittany's eyes, they had filled with tears. He smiled at her and she wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged. "Oh Theodore…" She said, the tears came freely and Theodore felt his shirt grow damp. He didn't care; he loved this closeness to him.

"Brittany, you can tell me what's going on. I want to help you." Theodore felt her sob and shake her head, she dug her hands into his skin. _Ow, oh my God she has a super tight grip. _ Theodore thought, he pulled her off of him and wiped her tears off of her face.

"Brittany, you need to tell me." He said, but she was shaking her head before he even finished what she was saying. "Theo, I can't tell you, I love Justin too much to do that to him." She stood up and brushed herself off. Theodore felt his heart crush in his chest; he stayed on the ground as he watched Brittany leave. He felt a single tear run down his face and then he let them run freely. _Loves him too much to admit he's abusing her? What is she thinking? There is no way he loves her, no, not like that._ Theodore picked his things up and carried himself to his next class.

**Sorry it took forever, the next chapter should be up soon. Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry everyone, I really have to apologize to each and every fan out there. My family has been having troubles and things of the like. I haven't gotten a chance to sit down and write. Two more things, one: I am moving into college August 12****th**** so it may be even slower on the writing of stories. Two, I am going to be writing a fourth installment of the 'Lives' series. This chapter will switch back and forth between two of our favorite character's points of views.**

**University of Mayhem**

**Chapter 6: Solos and Seduction**

Jeanette twitched ever so slightly in her seat when she noticed the girl that sat beside her. She didn't even get to take a glimpse at all of her, she simply saw her black, and rhinestone studded flip flops and black mini skirt. Jeanette swallowed the lump that had begun to form in her throat. Her eyes drifted up as she looked into the face of the girl that she saw hanging all of Simon this morning.

"H… hi." Jeanette managed to squeak out. The girl turned her head and surveyed Jeanette for a moment.

"Hello?" she replied before turning back to the book she was holding. Jeanette attempted to see the cover, but could only make out the word 'star'. She gave up and turned back to her Text book and tapped her fingers nervously on the desk. Time seemed to pass slower than ever. Minutes seemed to turn into hours, hours into minutes. "You must be Jeanette."

"Excuse me?" Jeanette said as she looked up from her text book. (She had finished the entire book in the ten minutes that had passed.)

"You're Jeanette right?" The girl asked. Jeanette swallowed the lump in her throat. "I noticed the pace you were reading at and I recalled Simon talking about your amazing reading ability."

"Oh, yes… I'm Jeanette." She replied nervously. Riley smiled at her and patted her leg.

"You seem like a nice girl…" Riley said, her face went from a nice gentle smile to one of hatred and anger "So, I'm only going to tell you once to stay away from my Simon." She spat. Jeanette cocked an eyebrow. _The sudden change in attitude was a little unexpected._

"Ex-CUSE me?" Jeanette asked with some force behind her words.

"You heard me; I told you I was only going to say it once. Stay away from him. You've missed your chance and he's with me now." Riley told her. "By the way," Her face relaxed and she sat back in her chair. "My name's Riley and I really like your sweater. I think we can be really good friends." She told her with a smile.

"Oh… thank you." Replied Jeanette. _Alright, I see what's going on here, it's pretty obvious, she INSANE._ Jeanette looked away from Riley and saw Simon enter the room, look towards the two of them and sigh. _Thank GOD, if he is here, he can talk some sense into her. I mean, we've been friends since before I could remember. _Jeanette drew herself out of her thoughts as Simon took a seat beside Riley.

"Hey Si!" Riley squealed as she hugged him around the shoulders and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Jeanette tried to hide the redness that came across her cheeks.

"Hi Riley." Simon said with an obvious annoyance in his voice. He looked at Jeanette and smiled. "Hi, Jeanette." He opened the navy blue messenger bag that was hanging from his hip and pulled out the required reading material for the class. Jeanette thought that is was rather out of place for there to be required reading for an acting class. Her attention was drawn from her thoughts again as she looked up to see a short red-headed woman cross the stage and pull down a black board. The board had the words "To act is to live, to entertain is to thrive." Jeanette didn't quite understand the meaning behind the phrase, but she was sure she was about to hear and know the true meaning (or at least the teacher's interpretation.) Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Simon whip out a black notebook and jot down the phrase faster and more fluid than she'd seen anyone write anything before. To be truthfully honest, she was engrossed by his writing.

"Good afternoon class." The teacher spoke as she approached her desk on the stage. She paused momentarily and Jeanette saw several students pause before following along with grade school tradition. The teacher smiled and unbuttoned her robe and hung it on the back of her chair. Underneath she wore a white button up shirt and black slacks.

"My name is Professor McGonagall, and no, I'm in no way associated with the Harry Potter books." She said with an annoyed voice as there were many hushed whispers throughout the room. "Now, how many of you have seen a musical?" several people raised their hands and Jeanette saw Riley almost hop out of her seat. _This girl's an IDIOT._ Jeanette thought.

"Good, and trust me, that is a good thing." She told the class, she wiped the board clean and wrote the word 'Broadway' on the board. "I spent seven years on Broadway in several musicals." She wiped the board clean again and wrote the word 'Wicked.' Jeanette's eyes lit up.

"No way!" She squealed under her breath. She saw Riley turn to her with a smile on her face. Jeanette didn't know whether Riley was making fun of her or actually liked that the professor had written that word on the board. Frankly at this point she didn't care.

"This is going to be this fall's Musical." Professor McGonagall stated and there were several gasps throughout the lecture hall. A smile crossed her face. "Now, I know that Glinda and Elphaba are the main female leads, but please understand that not everyone is going to be able to play these parts." Jeanette saw Riley stand and draw the attention of the professor.

"I played Elphaba in a local theater's production back where I went to high school; this should be easy to get the part." Riley stated 'matter-of-factly'. Jeanette rolled her eyes as rage filled her and she simply couldn't take it anymore.

"I can out sing you and everyone in this room for that part!" Jeanette practically yelled. She didn't mean to scream, but found it hard not to when she was so angry. They both turned their glares on the professor, who seemed to be laughing. Jeanette looked at her confused.

"I didn't plan on anyone trying out for parts today, but seems it wasn't in the stars that I would teach today. Fine, you two want to try for the part so bad…" She paused and pulled out a cd player. Jeanette's eyes lit up. "You two can sing 'For Good' together and I'll consider it. The rest of the auditions will be tomorrow night at six o'clock. If you have scheduling issues, get together with me after class has finished and we'll discuss further arrangements."

Jeanette's heart skipped a beat. She didn't want to do something like this on her first day of college, but it seemed she would have to. She stood up with Riley and made her way to the stage.

Riley stopped as they reached the stairs to go on the stage. She turned and faced Jeanette. "Jeanette, I just wanted to tell you good luck…" She turned away before Jeanette could question her or figure out what had happened.

"The rules are obviously simple, whoever sings the best on this song… well, and you know the gist of things." The professor said. Jeanette took in a deep breath and walked to the center of the stage beside Riley. Riley flashed a comforting smile towards Jeanette. Their professor pressed the play button and moved out of the way so they could have the stage.

(Jeanette):  
Im limited  
Just look at me - Im limited  
And just look at you  
You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda  
So now it's up to you  
For both of us - now it's up to you...

(Riley):  
I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you...

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

(Jeanette):  
It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend...

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you

(Riley):  
Because I knew you

(Both):  
I have been changed for good

(Jeanette):  
And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for

(Riley):  
But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share

(Both):  
And none of it seems to matter anymore

(Riley):  
Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood

(Jeanette):  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood

(Both):  
Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better

(Riley):  
And because I knew you...

(Jeanette):  
Because I knew you...

(Both):  
Because I knew you...  
I have been changed for good...

Jeanette took a deep breath and smiled at Riley. Riley smiled back at her; she had tears in her eyes. Jeanette felt a single cold tear run down her own cheek. They turned and bowed together as the lecture hall erupted into applause. She looked in the back of the hall to see Simon standing and clapping. She glanced at Riley and saw that she was totally engrossed in the applause. Jeanette returned to her seat bashfully.

Riley smiled and skipped after Jeanette and sat beside her again. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and gazed at Jeanette. "You have an amazing voice Jeanette. Where did you learn to sing like that?" Jeanette blushed.

"Well, I AM Jeanette Miller." She stated. Riley's eyes widened.

"No way, why did I not make the connection before?" Riley practically shouted. The rest of the class went by without an interruption and seemed very boring. Jeanette smiled to both Simon and Riley as she left, feeling sadness creep into her eyes. She ran back to her dorm before she could cry in front of the two.

Simon sighed when he finally got Riley to her dorm room after their day of classes together. He smiled at her. "Well, I guess this is good night." He told her with a sigh of relief. She grabbed him unexpectedly around the waist and pulled him into a kiss. He pushed her away and looked at her confused. "Riley?" he half screamed. She ignored him and chewed softly on his neck. He felt his muscles relax involuntarily. He noticed she opened the door and pulled him in.

"Simon." She simply whispered before going for the other side of his neck. He felt her unbutton his shirt.

"Riley, no… no…" He told her futilely as she pushed him onto the bed. Simon knew exactly where this was going, and he had fallen into Riley's trap. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he struggled or no matter how many times he said no… Riley had won. And she declared her victory to the world with a scream of pleasure that could only come from one thing…

**A/N: I am so sorry everyone, it took FOREVER to write this. But I will up the speed to finish it in these last chapters. Unfortunately, the album I promised will not be made/uploaded. My pc is rejecting all forms of music/media for some reason. So, I am sorry. Be on the lookout for the next chapter**!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: not much to say… the last chapter was unexpected, even by me… Now, I want to say that this chapter will change points of view often, and as a special treat there are a few songs… BTW Reviews are always nice, please? **

**University of Mayhem**

**Chapter 7: Fists, tears and singing**

Jeanette sat on her window seal and stared out into the mountains off in the distance. Brittany would be returning soon, she didn't care. Simon and Riley snuck into her mind and she felt tears running down her cheeks. "Dammit!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she chucked her Wuthering Heights book out into the dark unknown. She slid off the window seal and grabbed a purple CD and stuffed it into the CD player. She turned it to track three and returned to her window seat. She let music soothe her with most of her problems. She let the chords and piano notes sneak into her rhythm. She even decided to follow along.

The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere

'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here

I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly

The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly

I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia  
Chills me to the bone

But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone

As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight

When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again

And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here

She sighed as the song kicked off and she wiped the massive amount of tears off of her cheeks. She sighed even more. She slid off of the window seal and shut off the CD player. She heard the door unlock as she sat down on her bed. Brittany came in, sweat drenched. "Brittany?" Jeanette asked. It wasn't the fact that Brittany was in their room (seeing how they shared it.) It was the fact she was soaking wet and there was no rain outside.

"Hi Jeanette, sorry I'm late getting back. Justin was having another one of his hard liquor nights." She said as she hung up her soaking coat. She turned around and Jeanette gasped. Brittany jumped a little at this. Jeanette got up and walked over to Brittany, he surveyed her face. Her black eye looked even worse than yesterday and now she featured a bloody lip.

"Did Justin do this?" She asked Brittany in a harsh tone. Brittany turned away from her.

"No." She said, monotone.

"Brittany…" Jeanette led her over to her bed and sat her down, she helped her undress and get into bed.

"Thanks Netta, my back's hurting too." She smiled up at her sister. Jeanette smiled down at her, kissed her forehead and tucked Brittany in, right before she slipped into unconsciousness. Jeanette sighed and quietly pulled out her cell phone.

She slipped outside of her dorm and hit her speed dial three. "Hello?" She asked when the contact answered. "Theodore?"

#

Eleanor smiled as she looked at the emerald earrings that she had hanging from her ears. She loved how they matched the outfit she was wearing. Alvin would be here any minute. She looked at herself once again in the full length mirror. She smiled and twirled around. She felt like singing at the top of her lungs, but decided against it. She sat on her bed and let the dizziness of spinning ebb. She almost wet herself when she heard the knock at her door.

"Alvin?" she called before opening the door.

"No, it's the burglar that's come to steal everything you own." He teased as she opened the door for him.

She giggled. "In that case, the diamonds are in the wall safe and the money is hidden underwater in the shark tank… just let yourself out when you're done." She joked as she moved to pretend to lie in her bed. Alvin grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. "Well, I'd say you've come to steal something else, but if I recall right… you stole that the other night." She said before wrapping her arms around his chest.

He kissed her on her forehead. "So, should we still go out tonight, or just skip straight to dessert?" A devilish smile crossed his lips and he raised his right eyebrow. She giggled and slapped his chest. "Ouch!" he said, feigning hurt. She giggled again. She leaned up and kissed his lips. His hands slid down her back and she gasped in passion. She could feel him smile in the kiss. He slid his tongue over her lips and she let it into her mouth. They managed to make their way over to the bed. Alvin stopped kissing her and she cuddled close to him.

"Alvin?" she asked him.

"Yes Ellie?" he inquired as he looked down at her. She looked up at him, her emerald eyes shining in the light. He couldn't help but chuckle. He saw a blush come up across her cheeks.

"Well… This is probably going to be a stupid question… but… why me?" she asked. He merely chuckled and kissed her again. She rolled over on top of him and looked him in the eyes. "Alvin, I love you."

Eleanor was confused when Alvin's eyes widened. "Excuse me?" he said confused. She looked at him dumbfounded. She slid off of him. Alvin sat up and looked her in the eyes, which seemed about ready to overflow with tears. "Ellie..." She turned away from him.

"I get it." She told him. She slid off of the bed and walked over to her dresser. She started crying and ripped her emerald earrings from her ears. She ignored the pain in her right ear and the trail of blood that hit the dresser. She slammed those earrings down on the dresser. They emerald globes shattered into her hand. "Ow…" she whispered and looked at her now bleeding wrist. She looked up and was greeted by Alvin's eyes.

"Crying don't suit your eyes at all." Alvin said. He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Doesn't" Said Eleanor. Alvin looked at her confused and she giggled. "Crying DOESN'T suit your eyes." She said correcting him.

"Okay, sorry… it DOESN'T suit your eyes, Ms. English Major." Alvin said rolling his eyes. She giggled again and he leaned down and kissed her. "Let's get that hand cleaned up." He said before scooping her up and carrying her on his hip like a child to her bathroom. She looked at him weird.

"I'm not a four year old Alvin!" She whined. Alvin looked at her, tipped a brown bottle onto a cotton ball and dipped it on her hand. "OW!" She practically screamed and looked up at him. He chuckled **((A/N: Why is it girls are able to giggle, but guys can only chuckle and laugh?)) **and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, you're a big girl." He teased as he wrapped the cut and checked her ear. "It's safe to say that you're not going to be wearing earrings in that ear for a while baby." He told her as she rubbed it subconsciously. _Yeah, I guess not._ Eleanor thought to herself. _Wait…_

"Did you just call me baby?" She asked him confused. He laughed at her and kissed her.

"Yes, I love my baby, is there a problem with that?" He asked her. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, tightening her death grip on his neck

#

Theodore set the phone down on his bed side table. He sighed. Jeanette hadn't really delivered the best of news. He grabbed his coat and slipped out of his room. He walked and walked and walked. When he stopped he realized that he was standing in front of Brittany's room. He reached his hand up and knocked lightly. Jeanette answered almost immediately. "Theo?" she asked confused. He nodded and gently pushed past her. He walked over to Brittany's bed and ripped the covers off of her waking her with a jolt. She threw her hands in front of her face.

"I'm sorry!" she screamed. This answered the questions Theodore had on his mind. Theodore sat beside her as she calmed down and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh Theodore!" she screamed between sobs. Theodore was unsure of how to react. He got her up and put his coat on her.

"Come with me, we're going to settle this." Theodore told her, he led her to the door. Jeanette let them through, but followed quickly and locked the door. Brittany continuously asked what he meant and where they were going. She even tried running away when she saw their destination.

"Theo, Teddy, we can't go in there." Brittany pleaded. Theodore ignored it and knocked on the door. It opened quickly and a tall skinny guy, with long brown hair and blue eyes answered.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked looking at Theodore. "Brittany?" He said looking at her. His face filled with anger. He reached his hand back to hit her. Theodore acted in an instant and Jeanette got Brittany to the side. Theodore grabbed Justin's hand and flung him out into the yard in front of his Dorm. Justin launched another punch, but Theodore merely kicked him twice across the face before he started singing. He looked at Brittany and Justin.

Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's goin' down

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down

I see the way you go and say you're right again  
Say you're right again, heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt she said, "This doesn't hurt"  
She said, "I finally had enough"  
Face down in the dirt she said, "This doesn't hurt"  
She said, "I finally had enough"

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt she says, "This doesn't hurt"  
She says, "I finally had enough"

Brittany wrapped her arms around Theodore and hugged him tightly. Tears flowed down her cheeks. Justin had passed out. "He'll learn" Theodore said as the three of them walked back to Brittany's room slowly.

**A/N: Wow, I think this was action/drama packed, idk about you guys though. Review and let me know please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, so I need to finish this one, it's been bugging me. Plus, I know a lot of people have wanted to know things about this story.**

**University of Mayhem**

**Chapter 8: Cat Fights and Confessions**

Simon stuffed his books into his backpack. He sighed and looked up at the clock. _Only twenty minutes until class._ He thought to himself. He pulled a shirt over his head and winced from the scratches down his back. Riley had really done a number on him the other night, and the nights after. But no matter what Simon had said or done, Riley got her way. There was nothing he could really do about it. Firstly, he was dating her and didn't want things to go so south he'd ruin his college life. Second, no one would believe anything he really had to say about the matter.

"I better get to class." He muttered as he closed the door behind him. He walked slowly to class, his eyes never really leaving the ground. Why did he have to have acting this morning? Why a class with not only Riley, but the chipettes and his brother? He arrived at the class a lot sooner than he had expected to. _Today is going to be great._ He thought, rolling his eyes. He entered the classroom and slid into a seat without saying a word to anyone. Theodore and even Alvin were here before him. Eleanor sat beside Alvin and Brittany beside Theodore. Jeanette sat in the seat next to Simon, in between him and Eleanor. She didn't say anything; she merely opened a book and started reading.

"Hey there you!" Simon cringed as he heard Riley, but he put on a smile and beamed up at her.

"Yeah, I'm here." Simon said with a fake smile. He looked away from her, opening his book. She draped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. He inwardly sighed. He was happy when the professor came in and made Riley unravel herself from him. Today he pretended to pay extra special attention to the lecture, ignoring Riley as much as he could. She eventually wrapped her hand around his and they held hands.

"I need two volunteers." The professor called suddenly. Simon shot a hand up. "Fine, you two will do." He looked and saw Jeanette holding a hand up. _This might be bad_. Simon stood up, disconnected Riley's hand from his and walked to the front of the room. "Today we'll be working on improvisation. Simon gulped. His palms went sweat. _Why did I volunteer?_ "Jeanette." She turned and looked at the professor expectantly. "You are a hopeless romantic, hopelessly devoted to finding your one true love. And, Simon has come into your view as that man." Jeanette and Simon both turned a shade of crimson. "Simon." He turned and looked at her. "Your character hates the idea of love… for now." Simon rolled his eyes. Jeanette grabbed his hand and pulled him forward suddenly.

"Umm, e..excuse me?" She asked nervously. She sat the two of them in chairs that were brought to the front of the room. Simon looked at her as though looking up from a book or a newspaper.

"Can I help you?" Simon asked her. Jeanette looked at him with a smile.

"Do you believe in fate?" She asked him after a moment's pause. Simon looked back up at her.

"No." He said looking back down to the 'book' in his hands. Jeanette looked at him.

"Well I do, and my whole life, I feel has led top this moment. Leading me through twists and turns that have made me on the verge of suicide… but for some reason I felt I needed to come here today and find someone." Simon was listening now; he had placed the 'book' onto a 'table'.

"So you're saying that some unseen force has placed the two of us in the same spot and you felt the need to come over here?" Simon asked incredulously.

"Yes, fate." Jeanette replied. Simon looked back at her like she was crazy.

"No miss that would be coincidence." He said, picking the fake book from the fake table and going back to it. Jeanette was getting tense, he could feel it.

"No, the stars have pointed out and told me that you, you are the one." Jeanette said, there was a quiver in her voice. Simon looked at her and her eyes were watering. Simon cut her off before she could speak one more sentence.

"Professor, I believe we're done." He got up quickly and returned to his seat. Jeanette grabbed her bag and left the room. Simon followed her with his eyes, her shoulders rocked as she walked. _Is she crying?_ Riley came into Simon's vision and he smiled. She laid her head on his shoulder. The rest of the class went on without interruption.

Jeanette splashed water on her face again and stared into the mirror. Tears ran down her face. She wiped it off with a paper towel. "Why?" She whispered to herself. She heard voices coming into the bathroom and recognized Eleanor and Brittany. She quickly ducked into a stall and pulled up her feet.

"So, what do you think was up with that scene?" Eleanor asked Brittany. Jeanette heard Brittany's make-up bag unzip.

"I'm not sure but I'm pretty sure that was 'fate' they were picked to perform together." Brittany said. Jeanette heard her smacking her lips, meaning lip gloss was applied. The trio in the bathroom heard another person walk in.

"Oh, hey guys…" Riley… Jeanette fumed on the inside.

"Hey Riley, we were just talking about that scene in class." Eleanor informed her. Jeanette heard Riley sigh.

"Yeah, it was weird, but it's never going to happen like that." Riley said, there was another lip smack.

"What do you mean?" Eleanor asked. _Thanks for being so enthused about this Britt_.

"Well, Simon's mine, and he's going to stay mine. I've made sure of that." Riley sneered. Eleanor and Brittany gasped. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go back to Simon's bedroom." Jeanette felt the tears roll down her face. _You know nothing of him. You don't know what he's really like or who he really is…_ She was yelling at herself, and to Riley.

"Jeanette, you can come out now." She heard Brittany say suddenly. She tensed.

"Jeanette's in here?" Eleanor asked. Jeanette huffed and rolled her eyes. She wiped the tears from her face and came out of the stall.

"Hey guys." She sniffled. "How did you know I was in here?" she asked. Brittany pointed to her backpack on the ground by the sink. "Oh." She said, trying to pick up the bag. Brittany grabbed her arm. She looked up into Brittany's sad and knowing eyes.

"Talk." Brittany commanded her. Jeanette froze.

"I… I can't…" Jeanette stuttered, trying to pull her hand free of Brittany's grasp. Brittany's other hand shot to her face and forced Jeanette to look at her.

"Jeanette, you can tell me. You have no idea what I've been through in the last few days. You can stand being true to your emotions." Brittany pleaded, tears streaking down her face. Jeanette's jaw tightened.

"I have to go." She said, snatching up the backpack and running out of the bathroom. Determined, not scared. She had to find Riley. She ran from the building they were in, looking around the campus. She almost gave up, searching the entire campus, room by room. Then she spotted him with her. She gulped and approached the two. Theodore's performance ran through her mind.

"Oh, Jeanette, hi!" Simon said with a smile. "You did a great job on the improvisation today." He tried to start conversation weirdly. She held a hand up.

"Don't patronize me; I'm here to talk to her." Jeanette said, pointing at Riley.

"Is there a problem?" Riley asked innocently. Jeanette clenched her hands a few times.

"Yes. There is a problem." Jeanette held back tears. "Get away from him." She demanded. Riley looked really confused, but stepped a few steps away from Simon. "Good, you better?" Riley nodded, confused. "Good, because now I'm going to kill you!" She screamed as she launched her body into Riley's and started throwing punches. Riley was caught off guard and took two punches before she started blocking what little she could. Jeanette reached up and started tugging on her hair, trying desperately to rip it out. She felt two arms wrap around her and pull her off of Riley. She heard a rip and a scream. Looking down she not only saw a good lock of Riley's hair, but Simon was the one lifting her off the ground.

"JEANETTE!" Simon screamed at her. She cringed and winced. Riley stood and swung a punch into Jeanette's stomach. "RILEY!" Jeanette reared back with everything she had, Riley came in to punch her again, but she connected with her nose. Blood flew and she fell backwards. Jeanette squirmed against Simon.

"Let go!" she screamed at him. "I have to kill her, she she…" Jeanette melted in Simon's arms, her adrenaline rush wearing off slowly. "She hurt you…" Riley wiped her face and stood up.

"Hold her still Simon I'm going to," Riley started before being cut off.

"Stop this." Simon said. He dropped Jeanette. She felt woozy. Riley glared at her and held her now broken nose. "Are you alright Jeanette?" Simon asked, looking at her.

"Oh yeah, ask about her?!" Riley shouted. They'd drawn a small crowd. "You know what Si, maybe you weren't ready for me." Another fist connected with Riley's face. Simon held Jeanette back. Jeanette pushed and struggled to stand over top of Riley. He blood boiled over as lyrics just poured out of her.

I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top

She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock

It's a matter of time before we all run out

But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free

I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me

Two weeks and we caught on fire

She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God, it just feels so

It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change

Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change

And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged

I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you

Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want

And what they like, it's easy if you do it right

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him right now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God, it just feels so

It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true

And not one of them involving you

Just watch my wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God, it just feels so

It just feels so good

Jeanette stopped singing and Riley stood up. She pushed Jeanette and ran. She saw a pink blur chase after her. _Brittany._ She turned to Simon. His eyes were full of tears. He was the one who collapsed in her arms. "Si…Si!"

Jeanette sat beside Simon in his bed. She sighed. This had all been a huge mess from the moment she got here. She smiled when Simon's eyes fluttered open. "What happened?" He asked, sitting up.

"Well, you fainted after Riley and I fought. She came to get her stuff from here. You slept. I disinfected the scratches on your back and…" She was interrupted by his lips pressing again hers. She melted and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled away from him. "And I waited for this." She smiled and kissed him again.

"College is going to be hard." Simon said with a chuckle.

"Not really." Jeanette smiled. "Not since I have you now."

Jeanette and Simon sat in the cafeteria playing chess. "So, what scene did you choose for your final?" Simon asked her.

"Well I chose to do the wedding scene from Much Ado About Nothing." Jeanette said, capturing a knight. She looked up as Brittany and Theodore sat beside them.

"Do you two ever do anything fun?" Brittany asked before taking a bite of her salad.

"I beat up a girl a few months ago." Jeanette said with a smile. Brittany chuckled.

"Yes, and I made sure she left the school." She said with a laugh. Jeanette smiled.

"So, Theo did you and Brittany decide where you'll be spending Christmas break?" Jeanette asked. Theo nodded and pulled out two tickets to a ski resort.

"These are for you guys." Theo said. "It's probably where Alvin will end up doing something really incredible or stupid."

"Or both." Alvin said, sliding into a chair. Ellie sat beside him. She smiled.

"Well, nice to see we can all finally enjoy a lunch together." Ellie pointed out. Jeanette smiled.

"Yeah, there has been a lot of mayhem. But, I'm sure things from here will be better." Jeanette smiled, and then frowned. "You took my pawn." She mumbled. Her eyes went wide as she moved a piece. "Checkmate." Simon sighed.

"I'm just glad life will be normal." He said in a low tone.

"No, you three are with Chipettes… your lives can only be ruled by chaos." Jeanette said with a chuckle. The whole table laughed and then pointed to Alvin.

"It's not always me!" He pleaded.

**A/N: Well, there we go, finished in one chapter after waiting around for three years to get finished. Well guys, R&R please! **


End file.
